


Smile for the Camera

by AlienWriter (Sterlingsylverbullet)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Anal, Angst, Bottom Dan, Bottom!Dan, Cam boy, Cuddles, Dildos, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Homosexual, KickThePj - Freeform, Lots of Angst, Love, M/M, Male on Male, Phan - Freeform, Romance, Sex Toys, Solo, Top Phil, Vibrators, charlie skies - Freeform, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fantastic foursome - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, masturabtion, non-established relationship, top!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterlingsylverbullet/pseuds/AlienWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are best friends, and anyone who looks at them could tell. They live the practically the same lives, breathe the same air, and share the same flat and they see no sign of that ever stopping. With both of them being YouTubers, it's easy for them to brainstorm and come up with unique thing to keep their fans interested - especially when a special video of Dan is accidentally uploaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Dan's Point of View

Manchester had heat waves, and bad ones. Heat waves that made you wanna strip to nothing and dunk yourself into a pool of ice - which is exactly what Dan was planning to do. Having filled the bath with cool water and stripped to nothing, he was ready to lower himself into a world of no-longer-sweating-his-eyes-out. With Phil out shopping and PJ and Chris not due over until that night for their weekly game night, he was thrilled that he had time to himself. Plus, he didn't need to close the bathroom door which he hated because it felt so secluded.

Dan dipped a toe into the water and shivered, a smile spreading on his face as he quickly stepped in and sat down, a hard wave of cold rushing over him. His body stiffened and he made a small sound. " _Jesus_..." he murmured, gripping the sides of the tub hard. He wasn't regretting it yet, but he knew he would when he stopped being able to feel his feet. Settling against the slope of the bathtub, he relaxed.

It wasn't often that he got time to himself, he was actually surprised Phil had offered to go shopping alone. Usually when he got time to himself, he'd turn his camera on and put on a little show; his dirtiest little secret. By day, he was a YouTuber. Also by day he was a cam boy, and a damn good one if he did say so himself. He was proud of his twinkishly cute body and his ability to bend in ways that normal humans couldn't. He had tons of people watching him when he put on shows and was always eager to please when it came to requests. The only con was how hard it was to keep the box of sex trinkets he had collected over the years hidden from Phil who insisted on cleaning every room in the house at least once a month.

Dan twisted in the tub and wiggled his ankles, making sure he could still move them before running a hand through his hair and looking towards the doorway and out into the small room outside. Thinking for a moment he weighed his options: he could film a short tease video and upload it quickly or he could try to go for a full video in the short amount of time he had left. He didn't like rushing, but he didn't like doing tease videos either. Raising up from the chilly water, he made his decision.

After drying off and changing into his favourite pair of _Legend of Zelda_ pixelunderwear, he set up his camera and shoved the duvet off his bed. It was a dead giveaway if people who watched his YouTube videos saw it so he always made sure it was out of the picture before shooting. He knelt on the bed and tugged on a loose fitting t-shirt, then turned the camera on and focused it. He waved and turned around, swaying his hips which just barely peeked out from the bottom of the shirt and seemed to pale with the mid-day lighting of his room. He bent down a bit, ass out, and start to sliding the waistband of his boxers down, moving them just enough so that the beginning curve of his bum was showing.

A door in the flat slammed closed and voice called out, "Dan! I'm home and I found that cereal you wanted to try!"

 _Dammit, Phil,_ Dan thought as he quickly rushed to pull his briefs up and shut the camera off. He set it on his desk and rushed to find the board shorts he wore around the house just as Phil opened the door without knocking.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know if you heard me," Phil said, idling in the doorway as Dan stuck his legs through the shorts and pulled them up. He zipped them and looked at Phil.

"Yeah, I heard you. You didn't really give me time to reply," Dan commented, brushing past Phil with a grin as he made his way to the kitchen. He emptied the grocery bags onto the counter and started filling the cupboards and fridge with the contents. He had averted a very awkward encounter with Phil and gained himself an opening for jokes later, because prodding at Phil for never knocking was always fun when Phil tended to walk in on you while you were in the middle of, _ahem_ , fixing a situation.

Phil entered a few moments later, settling onto one of the chair at the island they rarely used. "Are Peej and Chris still coming?"

"I dunno, I haven't heard for them so I guess they are? Call them." Dan poured water over ice and handed Phil a glass before sitting on the sofa and sipping from his own water. He couldn't help the blush that seemed to crawl up the back of his neck when Phil gave him a look like he knew something. Dan knew he didn't, but he couldn't help feel like everyone could see right through him. Honestly, he wanted to tell Phil but he was terrified that Phil would think he was gross. Phil wouldn't do that, though, would he?

Several hours passed of comfortable anime watching before Chris and Peej arrived baring pizza and various video games that would inevitably keep them up until the sun rose, and Dan had no complaints.

"Yo, we got veggie and regular," PJ announced, dropping the pizzas on the island.

Dan was about to comment but Phil beat him to the punchline and his phone binged. He dug around in his short and pulled it out to see a message from one of the regulars who watched his show and praised him often. Dan shuffled to his room, mumbling an excuse of having to change his shirt, and closed the door. He sat on his bed and opened the message.

**hey wheres the vid?**

Dan bit his lip and tapped a quick reply.

**got caught up in something. will be up l8r tonite if i can**

"Dan! They brought Mario Cart!" Phil called through the door, an excited tone to his voice that Dan loved to hear.

"Game on!" Dan yelled back, tossing his phone to his pillows and hurrying out of his room and to the lounge where his friends were waiting. He sat next to Phil on the couch while Peej and Chris made themselves at home on the floor, controllers at the ready as the screen brightened and the Wii started up. Dan stole a piece of pizza from Phil and bit it, setting it on a paper plate as he navigated his way to the game.

Hours passed of gaming and laughing and fun and they surprisingly passed out before the sun came up.

\---

Dan woke feeling gross and greasy, half eaten pizza in his lap and something sticky in his hair. He nudged Phil off his shoulder reluctantly and crept his way out of the lounge and to his room where he grabbed his phone and a towel. Then he made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He ducked into it once undressed and washed himself until he felt squeaky clean. Peeking back into the lounge when he was done, he saw that everyone was still out cold. Taking that as an opportunity, he locked himself away in his room and set up his camera again, finally able to film.

After a few minutes of teasing, he bent and slicked up his favourite toy which was big but not too big. Trailing it towards his hole, he felt himself relax into the sheets. He eased the head of the toy into himself and a quick, harsh gasp escaped his lips at the sudden stretch. He pushed the toy deeper until he felt his own fingertips gripping the bendy material. Letting out a few whimpers of pleasure mixed with frustration, he started to pump the toy into himself, face pressed against the pillow so hard he could tell he was going to have marks there.

"Ahh..." he moaned out as he took the entire toy for a fourth time, finally hitting that aching spot inside. He continuously pounded into that spot, a chorus of moans and whines filling his room as he grabbed a handful of sheets in his fist. He was so close, so desperate for release, so he kept shoving the toy into the soft spot that sent him into a fit of squirming, sweating desperation. Finally he came, the toy half in him as he emptied himself into his hand.

With a wet pop, the toy slid out of him and he cleaned it off, setting it back in the box along with all the other toys. He waved to the camera once more and shut it off, wiping his hand and throwing the tissue out before dressing. If that wasn't way to start the day, the he didn't know what was.


End file.
